


I Like Green But I Like You More

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2017 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol go shopping for furniture together. What they do before or after is irrelevant.





	I Like Green But I Like You More

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mention but please assume that the fic is set in December/ January around Christmas LOLS to keep in spirit with my series you know
> 
> [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) me if you enjoyed reading this or slip into my DMs or just let me know somewhere XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S.: Thank you for the coffees! See this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds/status/949621086941007874) if you want and vote [here](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds/status/949777797060481024) for the story you would like to see a continuation of! (I’m just curious XD)

Opening his eyes, the first thing Chanyeol notices is the heavy lump resting on his increasingly numb arm. Moving a little to make himself more comfortable, he hears a soft and incoherent murmur that makes him stop moving in case he wakes his companion up.

For a while, Chanyeol simply lies there, basking in the body warmth of his boyfriend, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s snuggled up to his chest. His room curtain is slightly parted, allowing a little sunlight to filter into the room. Not wanting the light to wake Baekhyun up, Chanyeol adjusts the covers a bit so that it’s shielding most of Baekhyun’s face from the sun.

He enjoys days like these, when they both don’t have any classes and can sleep in the whole day. When they can have sex the night before because they don’t have classes. When they can go out shopping early because they don’t have classes. It all comes down to not having classes and having Friday as their free day, really.

Most of the time, Chanyeol doesn’t mind Baekhyun sleeping on his arm because that way, he can curl his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, allowing the other to cuddle into his chest. It’s a comfortable position for both of them, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun and Baekhyun leaning against him. It’s almost like spooning, just not exactly.

But damn Baekhyun’s head is kind of heavy today and Chanyeol’s having a rather difficult time trying not to push his boyfriend off his arm. Since when is Baekhyun’s hand so heavy?

A little too heavy in fact.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Chanyeol asks, looking wryly at the sleeping man next to him and the weight on his arms grows heavier. “Baekhyun!” he chides in response, shaking his hand a little, hoping it’ll make the other roll to the side and let the blood circulate through his arm.

Slowly, Baekhyun cracks one eye open. Upon seeing Chanyeol glaring daggers at him, he immediately shuts his eye and continues pretending to be asleep. When Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, Baekhyun opens both his eyes and finds that Chanyeol isn’t glaring at him anymore. In fact, he can the rise and fall of Chanyeol’s chest as if the other has fallen asleep.

Finally lifting his head off Chanyeol’s arm, Baekhyun rests on his elbows as he watches Chanyeol sleep. He’s about to brush a strand of Chanyeol’s hair away from his eyes when the latter opens both his eyes, making Baekhyun squeak in surprise.

Grabbing Baekhyun by the wrist, Chanyeol flips their position so that he’s now hovering above Baekhyun.

“Good morning to you too. Been awake for long?” Chanyeol says as he brings both of Baekhyun’s hands to the headboard, pinning them there.

“Morning,” Baekhyun greets shamelessly, making kissy faces at Chanyeol in return, laughing when Chanyeol presses a kiss to his nose. “Breath,” he finishes and yelps when Chanyeol starts tickling his sides. “Chanyeol!” he shrieks as Chanyeol’s fingers mercilessly attack him. With his hands pinned above his head, there’s not much he can do to retaliate.

Smirking, Chanyeol continues tickling Baekhyun’s side, leaning down and blowing a light puff of breath against the other’s neck, making Baekhyun laugh breathlessly and squirm even more underneath him.

They’re both still wearing the same clothes they wore to school on Thursday because their classes end late that day. And then sex didn’t require any clothes but when they were cold at night and were too lazy to find clean clothes, their school clothes had to suffice.

Baekhyun’s only wearing his white dress shirt that he wore for a presentation and a pair of boxers. With all the fidgeting he’s doing, it makes his shirt ride up to his stomach, revealing a stripe of skin and toned abs.

When Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s shirt exposing more and more skin, a brilliant idea comes into his mind. Bringing his hand to Baekhyun’s stomach, he rests it just above the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers and smirks when Baekhyun’s looks up at him helplessly with a pout. Slowly, he drags a finger across Baekhyun’s abdomen, making Baekhyun shiver and inhale deeply.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants needily, bucking his hips up, whining when he feels Chanyeol stopping the movement by using his knees to cage Baekhyun by the waist.

“You up for a round of morning sex?” Chanyeol asks, wiggling his brows and Baekhyun frowns at them.

“Do people even ask that?”

Now that Baekhyun’s hands are free from Chanyeol’s grip, he cups Chanyeol’s face and pulls the latter down for a deep kiss. Baekhyun lifts his head a little when their lips connect and he breathes in deeply at the same time, relishing at how perfect their lips fitted against one another.

Parting his lips slightly, it’s an invitation for Chanyeol to slip his tongue in. Their tongues slide against each other for domination and eventually, Baekhyun _lets_ Chanyeol win. Using Chanyeol’s victory as a momentary distraction on his part, Baekhyun expertly flips them over, breaking the kiss so that he’s now the one straddling Chanyeol’s waist. He smirks proudly above Chanyeol and moves to sit a little higher so that his ass is nearer to Chanyeol’s protruding bulge in his pants.

Throwing his head back, Chanyeol groans. “Don’t tease me, Baek.”

“Can you do something then?” Baekhyun says, gesturing to the buttons on his shirt when Chanyeol leans up against his elbows.

Nodding, Chanyeol lies back down before bringing his hand to the first button of Baekhyun’s shirt which is, well, already unbuttoned. And so is the second one. He frowns, thinking how exposed Baekhyun’s chest was during his presentation and as if Baekhyun can read his mind, he earns himself a whack on the chest for his thoughts.

“What was that for?!”

“Obviously my shirt was buttoned up all the way during my presentation. I was even wearing a tie and blazer in case you forgot that you took them off me.” Baekhyun’s hands are resting on his chest and he looks extremely displeased but there’s still a small pout on his face that makes him look as intimidating as a baby squirrel.

Not giving Baekhyun a verbal response, Chanyeol bucks his hip up, making Baekhyun hiss at the feeling of Chanyeol’s clothed dick pressed against ass. Chanyeol takes this moment to start undoing Baekhyun’s button, starting from the third one.

“Question,” Baekhyun says suddenly, placing a finger to Chanyeol’s lips so that the other wouldn’t interrupt him and using his other hand to stop Chanyeol from further undoing his shirt buttons.

Frowning at Baekhyun, Chanyeol isn’t pleased with how things are progressing but he stops his movements anyway, letting his hands fall to the sides of Baekhyun’s hips.

“If we stain your covers this time, will you change it into a prettier set of bed sheets or replace it with another ugly green one?”

It isn’t like Chanyeol’s particularly fond of the colour green but he’s a proud Slytherin and the colour gives him confidence. Not as much as Baekhyun does but still. His covers aren’t _that_ ugly anyway.

The longer Chanyeol doesn’t give an answer, the darker Baekhyun’s face becomes.  
Finally, Baekhyun sighs dramatically and slides off Chanyeol’s thighs, his hand brushing over Chanyeol’s bulge on purpose to make the other hiss at the contact.

“You’ll replace it with another ugly green one, right?”

“I only have green bed sheets, Baek.” Chanyeol frowns at his boyfriend who’s now looking around the floor for his pants. “Just go wash up. Let’s go shopping for furniture. We can go and buy new bed sheets.”

At once, Baekhyun stops his search and crawls onto the bed again to give Chanyeol a quick peck on the lips.

When Baekhyun leaves the room, Chanyeol sits up and looks sadly at his most prized possession before getting off his bed to look for something in his school bag. Feeling around inside, his hand reaches a box and he pulls it out, smiling at it before setting it aside.

This isn’t a normal furniture-shopping session. Chanyeol has something he needs to ask Baekhyun. He’s been planning it for a while now. He’s also been wondering about how to ask Baekhyun to go furniture shopping with him for some time now. While he do love his green bed sheets, they certainly helped him in asking Baekhyun out.

 

As expected, the departmental store is mostly empty on a Friday afternoon and Chanyeol feels like he kind of has the whole store to himself and Baekhyun, giving them license to wander around and sit on some beds that says “no testing” just for fun. But they both start feeling guilty after trying out the second bed and stops altogether. It’s not like they’re looking for a bed anyway.

“What are you even looking for?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol walks to the toiletry section. “A new sink? A new toilet bowl?”

“Actually, I was thinking toothbrush.”

Baekhyun stops walking and stares at Chanyeol in disbelief. “Couldn’t you just get it at the supermarket near your house?”

“I have other things to buy too,” Chanyeol argues weakly, not wanting to give away his plan so soon.

For a moment, Baekhyun studies him and Chanyeol’s afraid that he might get busted but all Baekhyun does next is shrug and starts walking towards the toiletry section again.

Chanyeol ends up with a new blue toothbrush because Baekhyun thinks it’s a nice blue and a few towels in different shades of grey (he tried making a joke about 50 Shades of Grey which didn’t sit too well with Baekhyun but he ended up buying the towels anyway because the other choice was varying shades of green which made Baekhyun look aghast). While not impressed with Chanyeol’s humour, Baekhyun certainly appreciated the shades of grey.

They go to the couch section next where Chanyeol picks out a cream-coloured leathered one to replace his old second-hand green one. Baekhyun tries telling him to change it to the navy blue one because it looks more fashionable but Chanyeol argues that food stains are harder to see if the couch is dark in colour. In response to that, Baekhyun only gives Chanyeol one simple advice - “stop eating on the couch, Park”.

“Are you sure you even have enough money for all of this?” Baekhyun asks as he watches Chanyeol pick out a new coffee table. “Don’t tell me you asked your parents for help.”

“Not exactly. It’s the emergency money they gave me from before that I never touched since my first year,” Chanyeol explains as he touches the glass material and nods his head in approval. “Is this one nice?” he gestures to the table in front of him with his hand.

Looking at the glass table, Baekhyun purses his lips. “It’s nice, I guess. But I like that one better.” He points at a cheaper table that looks almost identical but smaller in size. “It’s not like you have a lot of things since you’re living by yourself and maybe a smaller table will be better for you to stay neat too.”

“Come on, Baek, you come over all the time. I’m hardly living by myself,” Chanyeol points out smugly, knowing that Baekhyun can’t retort this one.

Not like Baekhyun is intending on countering him anyway. “You’re right. I should stay in my dorm more often because I’m actually paying for it.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol whines, tugging at the older’s sleeve with a hurt expression.

Baekhyun merely smirks at him.

“How will getting a smaller table help me be neater anyway?”

“So that you won’t keep on stacking pizza boxes on top of the table until you realise that there’s no more space left.”

“That happened _once_ ,” Chanyeol emphasises the number pointedly but Baekhyun only shrugs casually.

“It can happen again,” Baekhyun tells him simply, tapping him on the nose once before going towards the smaller table to check it out

As Chanyeol watches Baekhyun and sees the other seriously talking to the salesman about the differences between the larger and smaller table, he suddenly feels the urge to ask Baekhyun the thing he’s been wanting to ask the other for a long time. The box holding the item he wants to give to Baekhyun’s still on the bedside table in his room but he can give it to Baekhyun later. That is if Baekhyun accepts his proposal.

Readying himself, Chanyeol tells himself in his mind that he loves Baekhyun five times before taking in a deep breath and marching towards Baekhyun who just finished the conversation with the salesman. He turns to Chanyeol with a smile and he looks excited about conveying the differences between the two tables to Chanyeol. But Chanyeol can’t let Baekhyun talk first. He needs to do it now or he’ll lose all of his courage and he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to do it again. Now’s the right time.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol starts very seriously, his voice soft but steady. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, sending Chanyeol a puzzled look. “Do you want to move in with me?” Chanyeol asks quickly, the words coming out of his mouth even before he has fully processed them in his mind.

It takes a while before Baekhyun starts speaking again, his expression almost blank that it scares Chanyeol. “Is that why you’re not buying any green furniture at all?”

“Yes?” Chanyeol answers, a little ashamed that Baekhyun caught him so easily. He was quite obvious about it though.

“Is that why you’ve been asking for my opinion on things?”

“But I always ask for your opinion!” Chanyeol counters quickly.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s tone is scolding but gentle and his eyes are soft. “You don’t have to give up on everything green and you definitely don’t have to accommodate me because it’s _your_ home.”

“It’ll be yours too if you move in with me…” Chanyeol says softly, feeling anxious because Baekhyun isn’t giving him a reply.

Nodding, Baekhyun bites his lower lip in thought. “How about we get the cream-coloured couch and the big glass table?”

“What?”

“If you can compromise, then I can too, right? Isn’t that what it means to live with  
each other?”

There’s a sweet smile on Baekhuyn’s face that makes Chanyeol feel even warmer on the inside.

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol calls softly and reaches out to take Baekhyun’s hands when he realises something. “Wait.” Chanyeol’s mind starts to process Baekhyun’s words over and over again. He can’t stop pressing the replay button because he can’t believe his own ears. By the time he stops looping Baekhyun’s words, the other’s already walking a few metres in front of him. Slow jogging to catch up with Baekhyun, Chanyeol taps his boyfriend on the shoulder to get his attention. “Does that mean you want to move in with me?”

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. “Yes.”

It’s a simple word that Chanyeol’s heard a thousand different times from various people. It’s a word that Baekhyun has said to Chanyeol many times too. But this situation is different, it’s one like never before and it makes Chanyeol smile an ear-splitting smile.

“Say that again,” Chanyeol asks, taking Baekhyun’s hands into his own.

“Yes,” Baekhyun replies easily with a small chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hands before moving them up to gently cup Baekhyun’s face with his hands. He leans down, going closer to Baekhyun’s face until their noses are almost touching. The other’s eyes are twinkling merrily with adoration as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes, anticipating what the taller’s about to do next. As always, Chanyeol doesn’t disappoint and he closes the remaining distance between their mouths to place a sweet kiss onto Baekhyun’s lips. He can feel Baekhyun smiling against his lips, making him smile back in return.

They’re kissing in the table section of a departmental store and Chanyeol isn’t the kind who likes public displays of affection but if Baekhyun isn’t complaining then he doesn’t really mind either.

“Say it again?” Chanyeol requests in between their kisses.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Baekhyun complies, placing a quick peck to Chanyeol’s lips with each answer he gives. “I’ll move in with you.”

They’re still in college and Chanyeol may already have his own apartment but there’s still so many things in life that they haven’t figured out or experienced. But Chanyeol believes in himself and he believes in Baekhyun, and most of all, he believes in their relationship. Together, he believes that they can face the world and overcome any obstacles they may run into and defeat all their enemies and -

“Uh-oh. I know that look.”

Snapping out of his internal monologue, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with an innocent smile. “What look?”

Playfully pushing Chanyeol’s arm, Baekhyun makes a space for himself to lean into Chanyeol’s chest. “That look you get when you’re thinking about the future and trying to sound philosophical in your head.” Chanyeol frowns at the description but Baekhyun pays him no attention and continues. “Yeol,” he begins and Chanyeol’s heart flutters at the nickname. It’s been a while since Baekhyun has used it. “You don’t have to think so much sometimes. A lot of things are easier than they are and people just make them complicated.”

Upon hearing Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol grins knowingly because he knows that Baekhyun’s getting into his own philosophical mood, except he says it aloud instead of in his own mind like Chanyeol does.

Scowling at Chanyeol’s teasing smile, Baekhyun’s whacks him square on the chest. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” he asks. He isn’t being insecure and there isn’t any weariness or doubt in his voice and Chanyeol finds himself smiling at how much confidence Baekhyun has in himself. How much confidence Baekhyun has in them.

“I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Then I hope you know that I love you so much too,” Baekhyun replies, his eyes squinting naturally from how wide he’s smiling.

They’re still in college and there’re still a lot of things that they don’t know, but Chanyeol can’t remember a time that he’s ever been more in love and he’s happier than ever. And all these are the things that matter right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end. I’m really happy that I managed to finish everything. It was really difficult because I was writing 12 fics for another fandom so I actually finished writing 24 fics in...well 12 days...kind of (with a bit of cheating here and there so maybe it’s more like 20 days but WHATEVER RIGHT).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following this series and for leaving kudos and comments (especially to those of you who are _always_ leaving comments, I recognise your usernames XD). They’re all very sweet and I really appreciate all of them a lot.
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to replying a lot of them but I will soon, promise! >__<
> 
> Some things I have planned (all AUs): Inception, Model, Harry Potter, Racing :P, Dragons, and many more! I don’t know if I’ll ever finish writing but I hope I can. I especially _love_ the Model AU plan that I have by the way! Harry Potter AU is my second favourite hahas
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds)! You can Tweet or DM me if you want to be friends! I swear I don’t bite!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S.: I know some of my readers expected smut during some scenes but cause it’s 12 Days of Christmas I wanted to keep it fluffy LOLS that doesn’t mean that these verses don’t have smut though. For example, Till You Come Back Home has...lots? We’ll see :D


End file.
